Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari
by Thorn Wheel
Summary: Kurama and Botan are two childhood friends who keep in contact through letters. What happens when the meet again? KuramaBotan, one-shot. Songfic to Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari by Megumi Ogata.


**DISLCAIMER: DON'T. OWN.**

**WARNING: This is my first KuramaBotan fic so don't complain if it sounds weird. Gomen if the characters are a bit OOC (Out of Character)**

**This is a Songfic to 'Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari' (translation: A Goodbye is the Beginning of Tomorrow). Megumi Ogata, Kurama's seiyuu, sings it. A translation will be provided at the bottom.**

**Sayonara wa Mirai no Hajimari**

_Yorusora ga hiraku koro _

_Matataku ake no hoshi_

_Yami ni ikite 'ta ore no kokoro ni _

_Tomotta yume no you sa_

_----------wasurenai. _

_Tozasareta kono mune wo aketa kimi wo_

Shuichi Minamino otherwise known as Kurama by his friends plopped his schoolbag on his bed. He had just come back from school and he still had homework to do, as usual. Exams were coming up and he didn't have much time for a break.

"Shuichi-chan! Shuichi-chan!!" called a woman from downstairs. Kurama got up from his seat and left his bedroom.

"Hai, 'kasaan?" called Kurama.

"There's a letter for you in the mail!! I think it's from Botan!" Kurama's mood lightens a bit. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and into the kitchen. He went through the mail until he found the letter. He raced back upstairs and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Kurama,_

_How are you doing? I've missed you so much! How are Yusuke and Hiei? Things are going well over here. Listen, 'kasaan thought about it and she said that maybe I could come and visit you! Isn't that great!!_

_Well, I'll see you soon, I hope!! Gomen, I have to go. Exams are coming up and I have to study a lot to prepare for them. Ja ne!_

_Your friend,_

Botan 

Kurama's face lit up. Botan might be coming over! He hadn't seen his best friend in a long time and he might see her again! His day was turning out to be great!

_Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari _

_Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo _

_Tsuku basho wa hitotsu..._

_Deatta koto sae mo _

_Kiseki to yobeba ii_

Botan Togashi dropped her schoolbag onto the floor and started on her English homework. Exams were coming up and she hadn't had much of a break.

Botan used to live in Japan with her childhood friend, Kurama, but then she and her family left for America. Kurama and her both still kept in contact through letters.

_I wonder if Kurama has exams too,_ thought Botan. _It's been a week since I last mailed my letter. I just hope he got it._ Noticing that the mail was here the blue-haired girl ran out to check. She flipped through the envelopes.

"Junk…postcard…bills…ad…letter from Kurama…LETTER FROM KURAMA!?!" Botan dropped the rest of the letters and ripped open Kurama's letter.

_Dear Botan,_

_I'm fine back here in Tokyo. Life is going on the same as the last. I'm doing exams as well so this letter is going to be short. My mom's doing well. She may get married to her boss. Well, I just hope he's friendly._

_Yusuke's being his old self; street fighting with Kuwabara and Hiei hasn't changed either; even protecting Yukina from Kuwabara. Well, I have to go. I've got a math exam tomorrow! Ja ne!_

_Your pal,_

_Kurama_

P.S. I'd love it if you came to visit!! I missed you so much!! 

Botan was overjoyed to get Kurama's letter. She was also happy that her friends haven't changed either. The pink-eyed girl stared at her clothes. What was she going to take over to Tokyo?

_Tomo ni hashitta tsukihi wo subete_

_Hokori ni dekiru kara_

_----------arukidasu. _

_Kono mune no kienu hoshi tsurete iku yo_

Kurama opened the top drawer in his dresser revealing his school uniforms neatly folded. He reached under one of the uniforms and pulled out a book. He sat on his bed and flipped it open. The book was full of pictures for it was a photo album.

Kurama stared at the first page. All of it and the next few pages were full of chibi pictures of himself and Botan. It was full of them going to their favorite candy store, seeing a movie, or eating ice cream. Then slowly it progressed to walks in the park, shopping, or looking at flowers. Ah, fond memories!

_Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa _

_Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba _

_Kimi to mata aeru..._

_Kyou no sayonara wa mirai no hajimari _

_Kokoro nara ore wa soba ni iru sa_

Botan scanned her bookshelf until she found what she was looking for, a book with a pink cover. She opened it revealing photos of her past. Most of the pictures were she as a child with a boy with red hair and green eyes. Oh how she missed Japan!

_Kitto sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa _

_Yuku michi ga ima wa betsu to shite mo _

_Tsuku basho wa hitotsu_

_Sou sa Sayonara wa subete no hajimari _

_Dare mo mina tabi no tochuu dakara_

Kurama walked over to a botany shop and looked at all the beautiful flowers. Flowers had always be a passion to him. The fragrant scents, the delicate petals, it was sweet to him. Kurama turned and left and started walking to the park.

Kurama was soon lost in his own world thinking about all the happy memories he had with Botan. By most people he would have dated Botan as many times as all the times they've spent together. The redhead was so caught up in his world that he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, gomen! Gomen nasai!" apologized Kurama helping up whomever he knocked down. It appeared to be a girl about his age and somewhat familiar.

"It's okay, it's okay!" replied the girl. Their eyes both met; green met pink. Both knew those eyes too well.

"Botan?" asked the redhead. The girl stared at Kurama.

"Kurama? Kurama is that you?" asked Botan. Kurama nodded. "Wow, you've sure changed a lot. You've grown your hair."

"You have changed too," said Kurama. "Your hair has grown as well. But you haven't changed in personality." Botan smiled brightly. She got to see her best friend again. This was heaven.

"Oh Botan!" Before the pink-eyed girl knew it his lips touched hers. Botan was surprised at first, but soon relaxed. She felt that her friend really did love her. The two slowly pulled away. Two friends were reunited.

_Sou sa Sayonara wa piriodo ja nai sa _

_Eien no saka wo nobotte yukeba _

_Itsu ka mata aeru..._

**OWARI**

How was it for a first-time? Can you R&R onegai? I break down when I get flames so don't give me any. Here's the translation of the whole song. The lyrics and translations are from Anime lyrics.

When the night skies open

The bright stars twinkle

I've been living in the dark

Like a piercing dream in my mind

----------I shall not forget.

You, by whom this closed heart has been opened

Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow

Even if we take separate paths now

We shall arrive at the same place...

Even if we had ran into each other

Call it a miracle

For we can be proud of all the days

We ran together

----------I shall walk.

Taking the never-fading star of this heart

Surely a goodbye is not a period

If I go on and climb the everlasting hill

I shall meet you again...

Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow

If in my mind, I shall be beside you

Surely a goodbye is not a period

Even if we take separate paths now

We shall arrive at one place...

That is so A goodbye is the beginning of everything

Because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey

That is so A goodbye is not a period

If I go on and climb the everlasting hill

Someday we shall meet...


End file.
